It wasn't what I expected
by FloBeatles
Summary: Flore was invited in Hamburg by her pen-friend, they watch one of the concert of the quarrymen and Emma meets a man and she has feeling for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fic**

Chapter one:

Saturday, 10.06.1960

You were reading when your mother called you.

-Flooore, there's a letter for you!

You went down the stairs and took the letter, you opened it, it was a postcard from your pen-friend with a photo of Hamburg on. You went to your room to read the letter:

_Dear Flore,_

_How are you? I'm fine and I miss you. Last summer you invited me to a journey in London so this summer I invite you to a journey in Hamburg, the tickets are in the envelope. You are coming for 2 weeks from the 9__th__ of July to the 23__rd__. I'm happy that I can show you my city, I'm sure you'll love it! Maybe we'll meet some nice men…_

_Love, _

_Emma_

You looked in the envelope and found two tickets, you were so happy. You ran downstairs to tell your mom.

-Mom, Mom! Em' invited me to Hamburg this summer!

-That's great, when?

-9th of July to the 23rd

-You can go, write an answer saying that you are happy and that you will come.

You took a paper and started to write.

_Dear Em'_

_I'm exited! And I miss you too. I'm going to come to Hamburg this summer my mom said yes! I'm really happy I wanted to visit Hamburg so bad and now I can with YOU! I can't wait to see you it will be awesome! For the men I've got a boyfriend remember and it isn't my style to get a man just for the summer. I'll bring you a nice present like you did last year._

_Love,_

_Flore_

-Mom? I finished my letter can you give me some stamps and I'll go post it directly.

Your mom gave you some stamps and you went outside to post it. On your way to the post office, you were thinking of your boyfriend, did you really love him, you were thinking of him because of your pen-friend, it's sure you needed some change in your life and your boyfriend was a thing you needed to change. At first you really loved him but then you only stayed with him because he was popular and that was enough you had other things to do. You posted your letter and went home.

*2 days later*

You woke up, you remembered that you had decided to dump your boyfriend today, but first you had to tell your two best friends. You ate breakfast and went to school, you were early but your best friends were too. You called them:

-Evaaa, Allyyyssss

-Floo, how are you? Eva said

-Fine thanks and you?

-Fine too, they answered

-I made a decision over the weekend!

-Yeah? What? Asked Allyss

-I'm going to dump Connor…

-Oh my gosh, FINALLY, Eva shouted

-Finally?

-Yeah, you didn't love him since January, Allyss answered

The ring rang, you had to go to class, maths, you weren't with your best friends, so you couldn't talk to them.

-See ya after I dumped him!

-See ya

After the math course, you went talk to Connor, he was with his friends.

-Hi, Connor I need to talk to you.

-Hey babe

He tried to kiss you but you dodge him. He looked surprised.

-Can we talk in private please, you said

-You can talk in front of my friends, he said

-Okay, no problem, I decided to dump you.

-What?!

-You heard me I decided to dump you

You walked away and heard one of his friend say:

-What a bitch!

-Shut up, I still love her, Connor said

You found Eva and Allyss and told them about your breakup:

-So did you broke up with him? Allyss asked

-Yeah, I'm a single lady! But I heard him say that he was still in love with me so that's sad, I don't like breaking people's heart.

-Sure, and by the way girls, have you already plans for the summer? We could see each other! Said Eva.

-Yeah, Em' invited me to visit Hamburg this summer in July but we could see each other in August.

-Hamburg?! You are lucky! August is okay for me. Said Allyss

-Yeah, true have to go bye girls.

-Bye, they said.

The rest of the day seemed really long and when you finally got home you were happy.

-Hi mom!

-Hey do you want an apple.

-Yeah, thanks

-You seem pretty happy.

-I am I just dumped Connor

-And you are happy?!

-Yes

You went to your room and read a book, you thought about Hamburg and went to your desk and started to draw a copy of the postcard, you were pretty good drawer, then you drew plane, you was in hurry to take the plane because it would be the first time and that was absolutely awesome. You decided to send the drawing to your father, who was in Italy and who wouldn't come back till next year.

_Hey Daddy,_

_How are you? I'm really excited! Guess what! Emma has invited me to Hamburg this summer and I'm really happy. I drew Hamburg and a plane on the postcard because I'm going to Hamburg by plane! I hope you're doing well, and mom and I really miss you. And for the latest new I dumped Connor because I really didn't love him anymore._

_I love you Dad,_

_Flore_

You went downstairs, asked your mom for stamps, and went to the post office, thinking of Hamburg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 IWWIE**

08.07.1960

You woke up, feeling exited tomorrow you were going to Hamburg! You were going shopping with Eva because she wanted you to find a man in Hamburg, you weren't with Allyss because she had went to her grandparents in Scotland. You went downstairs to eat breakfast, you told you mom that you will be back home at 5 P.M. You took your bag and went to the bus stop where your best friend was waiting.

-Heyyyyy girl, how are you? Asked Eva

-Exited and you?

-Jealous.

You laughed, you knew she wasn't serious. You went buy some nice shirts, under the advice of Eva who knew more about boys than you. You didn't see the time pass it was already time to eat who went with Eva to eat some fish in chips that wasn't healthy but honestly you didn't care. Then Eva wanted you to get mini-shorts and mini-skirts, you honestly never did buy that much stuff at the same time. Eva said that you had to get new makeup because your makeup was old and a bit ugly now. Eva finally went to her favourite store and bought you a super pretty dress. When you went home you had tons of bags and you felt really tired. You went to the post box, you checked what you received and you had got a letter from you father, you went home to read it with your mom.

_Hello my two lovely girls,_

_I miss you two very much. So you are going to Hamburg honey? You are lucky, it's a beautiful city, I'm sure you will love it, I hope you will bring me a souvenir! Now for your mother : Darling, I love you never forget that even if we are 800 miles away, I will never forgot you, you are the love of my life._

Your mother was half crying while she was reading the letter, you felt sad actually it has been 6 months since your father left and he was only coming back in January.

_In Italy everything is okay, my boss likes me a lot and yesterday he gave me an augmentation, so I'm pretty happy about this! I bought something that I will send to you two next month, I'm sure you'll love it. One last thing: Italian food is DELICIOUS!_

_I love you my girls,_

_Your Dad & husband_

After that you put the letter in your pocket and went eating fast, made your suitcase and went to bed, you couldn't sleep, you were thinking of Hamburg and you were too excited. After a while you decided to sneak out and go to Eva's, you had done this a lot of times before. You went to Eva's house and throw a little stone on her window, she opened the window and saw you.

-Hey Flore, you should be sleeping, you are going to Hamburg tomorrow, remember?

-I know but I can't sleep, I'm too excited and I miss my father, can we talk and listen to some music please?

-Yeah sure, you know where the ladder is, she said smiling

It made you smile too. You took the ladder put it on the wall and climbed up in Eva's room.

-Well, Hello dearie, you said

-So let's put some music, what do you want?

-Buddy Holly, duhh, you should know girl!

-Haha, yeah

She put Peggy Sue on and you two danced like madwomen. Then you couldn't stop laughing, your eyes were tearing, something fell from your pocket, it was the letter of your father. You stopped laughing suddenly, feeling sad. Eva looked at you and you began to cry, you missed your dad so much.

-Honey, don't cry, Eva said hugging you

-I miss him, I haven't seen him since January.

Eva hugged you tighter, she knew how to comfort you. After a while you felt asleep in her arms, she felt asleep a couple minutes later. When you woke up, it was 7 am.

-Sh*t, my mother will see that I'm not there

You went to the window and started to climb down the ladder.

-Bye, Eva see you in two weeks

-Bye!

You went in your room and changed your clothes to make as if you had just woken up. You put a simple blue jean and a buddy holly shirt, you took your suitcase and went downstairs. Your mom was making breakfast, she was cooking pancakes, your favourite breakfast.

-Hey mom

-Hello honey, I cooked you pancakes.

- Awesome, thanks!

You ate silently, thinking of Hamburg you were really excited. You said goodbye to your mom and took the taxi to the airport.

**Hey guys, review my story if you like it, I would like to thank my best friend Eva (yeah, like in the story =D) who helped get ideas for the rest of the story! Don't worry some beatles adventure are coming just wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III IWWIE**

You were in the cab, you were so excited: You were going to Hamburg and you took the plane! Wasn't it awesome?! You arrived at the airport. The driver asked:

-Need help with your suitcase ma'am?

-No thanks.

You took your suitcase and went inside to register your luggage.

-How many luggage do you have?

-One.

-Put it on there please.

You did it and you went to a shop to bought a present for your pen-friend. You bought a nice sundress and fish & chips to make by yourself. Then you went to the bookstore and bought a thick book for the flight. You heared:

-Passenger for the flight to Hamburg, please go to gate A-24

It was your flight, you went to the gate and registered your ticket, and you entered the plane. It was big and you were in hurry to go up in the sky. You started your book, it was a complicate love story, the kind of book that you liked.

-Hello, it's my place here.

-Oh hi, yes I was just watching through the window. You said

-No problem, you can stay near the window, it's not the first I take the plane and I see it's your first time so enjoy!  
-Yes it is, thank you

-By the way, I'm Eric

-I'm Flore

-Ladies and gentlemen, the plane is leaving the airport, we'll be in Hamburg in 2 hours. Have a good flight. Said the pilot

You looked through the window, the plane started to move faster and faster and suddenly the plane left the ground.

-Oh my god, you said

-Always, impressive the first time, uh? Said Eric

-Yeah it is!

The view was beautiful and you could see London from the sky, it was beautiful. You looked at the view for one hour and then you decided to finish your book.

-What book is it?

It's falling slowly for you, the first book

-Oh I've read them all, they're awesome

-Yeah, I love the beginning! You like that kind of book?

-Yes, this is my favourite kind of book even if I'm a boy.

You spoke with Eric until you arrived to Hamburg, you had a lot of things in common. He liked reading and he was kind of an artist like you. You had shown him some of your drawings and he said he found them beautiful.

-Ladies and gentlemen, we're arriving in Hamburg. We hope that you had a nice flight and that you'll have a good time in Hamburg.

You left the plane still talking with Eric, you took your suitcase. Eric gave you a paper where his address was written, he lived 10 minutes away from your house! You said goodbye and you went outside the airport to find your pen-friend. When you saw her you shouted:

-EMMMMMMMMM'

-FLOOOO

You ran to her and hugged, you had missed her so much.

-Em' I've missed you so much, I'm so happy to be here!

-Me too and I'm so happy to finally show you my city! So how was the flight?

-Absolutely awesome, it was my first time.

-Yeah, I know what you mean I took it for the first last year, when I went to London to see you!

-Yeah, and I brought you a present like you did last year.

-Oh cool, I'll open it when we'll be at my home.

You began to walk to her home, it wasn't far away for the airport. You two were still talking about the time where you didn't see each other. You told her about Eric, she was extremely interested.

-Is he cute?

-Yes…

-So you love him?

-No, he's more like a good friend

-Hum, yeah.

You laughed, she looked at you:

-I swear that I'm going to find you a real boyfriend who you will really love.

-If you want to

You didn't you'll find a boyfriend in Germany, you wanted someone who spoke English perfectly with a cute accent because you loved people with accent. You and Emma finally arrived home, her house was huge, and she took you to your room.

-Wow, this is huge.

-Oh yeah it's a little bit bigger than your home.

-A little bit?! You said sarcastically

She smiled.

-Put your suitcase here, I'm going to show you my house.

-Okay, but where are your parents?

-Oh?! I didn't tell you? They aren't there for 2 weeks, we have the house for our two!

-Awesome!

-Yeah

She showed you the rest of the house you had a bathroom for yourself, your room had a huge bed and a balcony. The view from the top of the house was beautiful. They had a huge library, with tons of book, you told yourself that you had to pass a lot of time in their library. They had garden too with a small pool. You were sure that you'll have the best holiday ever in this house. When you finished visiting the house you went to your room and put your stuff in the closet, then you ate with Emma. When you went to your bed you fell asleep directly, this had been a long day.


End file.
